The Immortal
by guiltyslayer
Summary: This is about Kandens begining and how he came to be.
1. The burning memory

The fire was all around them, burning/breathing, breathing/burning consuming everyone loved. His mother found him and tried to take him to the ship but the aliens in shining purple armor caught her. He tried to save her but he was too scared and weak…so terribly weak, so _mortal._ He didn't have to watch for long though because his mothers friends in lab coats were here and they helped him into their ship instead, before his mother's blew up into an atmospheric cloud and fire.

Something ablaze flew from the wreckage and pierced him in his abdomen and burned his flesh, the men in lab coats were frantically getting him into their medical bay pumping artificial blood into him because he was drowning in his own. The last thing he saw was his father on the table next to him with metal things sticking out of his body. Those were Kandens last memories of his childhood he floated in his bio-regenerate machine. To this day he still wore feint scars of his past, that he later learned that it was space pirates in wave armor and would get vengance on them in time. In the lab he felt safe and so did the scientists when they were around him.

They trusted each other and they said they were almost done with his armor augmentations. But they hurt a lot, but they were always honest with him and they told him so, but the real reason he hated the experiments on him is that he never got to see his father he was always away when they were working on him. One day they said that he was capable enough to undergo "project larva" (the enomeans had the natural ability to go into stinglarva form, but only at birth) the scientist explained.

He once again was led to the familiar bio-tech machine which was strangely comfortable considering all the evil looking instruments surrounding it, the machine had an artificial intelligence in it to monitor his vitals and periodically check his nervous system for dangers that could cause the subject injury or death. The needles gently penetrated his spine causing him mild discomfort that he was used to.

With the new DNA permanently combining with his own he was taken to the training area. Once he got there he smelled something unusual and yet familiar, but he ignored it because he was supposed to be focused entirely on his training, the blast doors closed behind him and he was in the training room which was like a diamond polymer; flexible but strong. And it was now in a small cube like area he couldn't get out of but there was a circular hole about a meter wide but too small so he couldn't crawl through. In a few minutes of pondering what to do he remembered about his new gene augmentation, right he said in that deep tone. And he instinctively did a jump flip and his limbs seemed to automatically fold into shape.

This all was—strange but he was nearly giddy with excitement and crawled through the tunnel he passed a few energy units along the way but he didn't want them right now, as he reached the other end the tunnel glowed yellow suddenly and he smelled something familiar but not the same thing from earlier, and he discovered that to his confusion and dismay that it was being filled with acid as part of their test, "sometimes they seem to like the tests too much" he thought. As he hurried to get to the close exit his flesh was burning, and it reached to his four eyes and he closed them he thought he would go insane.

His nose hit the opposite wall and a shield door behind him closed sealing the acid away, he was in a room big enough to stand in now so he went back to biped, there was a large door on the wall he hit earlier. He heard deep pained breathing on the other side, and the door disengaged the lock, and the soft heavy padding of clawed footsteps disturbed him a little and before him standing slightly taller than him was an enormous shelled monster even he couldn't imagine. Kanden used his fourth eye to scan the creature to maybe find out what it is. The creature fired an electrical shot in the middle of the scan and caught him off guard, slamming him against the wall. Scan complete the onboard A.I. in his black mask buzzed to him. "Species Enomian Grenchler; it preys on more defenseless life forms than it. It stuns or kills larger prey with its electrical horn. And its diet consists of meat. Conclusion target is hostel take aggressive action".

Kanden replied to his computer while avoiding the grenchler. "What why do I have to kill it, can't I just wait till the timer runs out for the test?" he said in worried voice. "Perhaps if you exhaust it by forcing it to use its electric horn you could-fzzzzzzzzzalpha!insertquote …overridecode7410. "I'm sorry Kanden but if you can't do this test then well you might not prove to be so successful in real life after all. "Please no" said Kanden. Kanden you know that if you can't be useful then we have to send you away."" Fine then." With grim fate he used the charged super missile blast to wipe it away completely. The grenchler sensed that it was about to be hurt and it unexpectedly to Kanden rammed its iron like skull into Kanden's chest.

With one arm raised and tired eyes Kanden was about to fire when out of no were the grenchler charged into him head first into the wall, "Bad bug bad bug," "what was that voice?" Kanden grunted. "Mash bug-make dead." "Yes too smart for bug." Kanden thought the source of the voice was coming from the beast. "Do you here that voice?" he called to the analysts. "No you must be hearing false sounds from mental fatigue." One of them answered. "Kill green bug." Now getting annoyed tried to gather his courage to shoot the creature again. He shot a missile near the thing but it didn't hit the shell on its back. The grenchler rammed at him with full force, he jumped and sidestepped out of the way, but it turned and sent a jolt of electricity that Kanden absorbed into his armor. And then all went black


	2. breathing for the first time

Breathing/burning burning/breathing. The black smoke from the green flames suffocated him unable to breathe because if he did he would burn, an intense yellow light had erupted in his vision and he was drawn into it.

The first thing he saw was a face distorted in almost a cartoony way his head cleared a bit more and he saw he was looking through the curved glass of his bio-pod. He recognized the face belonging to ziguraht the head scientist who was enoemian and naturally took the greatest interest in him. His face was grave and was almost successful at holding no emotion. "I am sorry there…was nothing we could do for him, he suffered a painful and slow death in the last augmentations surgery. It was to my understanding the new recruit made a mistake." What who died and when!?"

He demanded in a tone that meant that he was not to be bombarded with meaningless riddles. "Your father at the time your alt upgrade was being infused with your supporting frame." Ziguraht replied. Kanden was the first to break the silence. "I see, please leave Me." Alright your schedule is strict tomorrow though so maybe you ease your mind with some training exercises." Then he left him. Kanden stood outside of his pod thinking deeply to himself for hours until night came,

"_come"_ he looked up to see what fool demanded his attention at such a sour time but there was no one in the current proximity his sensors had told him. "_ We are imprisoned in the endless void_!" Echoed a multitude of voices deeper than any living being should be able to. He looked around still despite his sensors, "_COME!"_ He couldn't help but be pulled toward the stairs that led to the ground level, as he drifted to his unknown destination he noticed there were no scientists busily milling about. As there should have been, he eventually found his way to the restricted area that he was forbidden to pass through unless ordered to by highest authority. He tried to stop himself but he didn't feel like it, so instead he just tore the alarm and then the lock away hoping nobody would notice yet "_closer"_ ordered the omnipresence,

as he opened the door he noticed many different things the first being the unusual transparent glass portals on the walls and doors farther ahead, some of them were open and he detected that there was some form of gas gently coming through and he could see a starry sky framed by a luminescent forest, his onboard A.I told him the sweet smelling gas was unfiltered raw air with no added sanitizing aerosol. His gaze to the forest could not be broken even if someone shot at him. He quickly morphed into the Stinglarva and went outside.

A rule broken that is punishable by ejection into the nearest star "Radion."

* * *

as you can see I am tyring to keep most things linear to the metroid story as possible I also tried to shorten it so its easier to read and its more spaced out. And the next chapter will be much longer


	3. Truth in Many Forms

He prowled through the forest with great pleasure the only thing upsetting him was that he wished father could be here to see this with him. He went around exploring everything he could ever hope for along the way he passed a little Zoomer and decided to use his scan vision on it even though he already knew what it was. He could hear the melody of all the accumulated wildlife in the forest.

It was well into the night when the voice spoke to him once more _"good, now come to the lake of liquid metal and gaze unto the heavens little bug,"_ he once again pulled into an unknown quarry. As he was making his way there he noticed something wrong in the air, a slight "tingling" sensation and he eventually found himself in a cave, his night-vision eye was adjusting and all around him he saw dead corpses of animals and plants and a few sentient creatures litter the ground. Bluish liquid was coating some of the corpses and the surrounding walls giving a slight iridescent glow, "analysis received" his suit croaked at him "unknown substance contains high amounts of radiation and is very toxic to most sentient species in its raw form, however certain hardy life forms like subject Zoomer may evolve to adapt. But more research is still required, diagnosis: revisit any bio-pod or continuously rescan hazardous material to update." Kanden ignored going to back to the lab and continued the cave, climbing near his destination not noticing that the sun was already rising as fast the cloaked scout ships looking for a particular jolly green giant…

Back at the lab complex where all the scientists were hearing very important news that could change their lives, they were all sitting at a large black stone egg shaped table and at the tip was a special chair with shiny crystal orbs in the interior designed to emit projections of light in three dimensions. Ziguraht was there as well listening to prune ripe aged human from the galactic federation demand updates and stats on the report, "what has become of the specimen when the due date was five years past?" he said in quite a calm voice without saying good morning gentlemen but still managed to get spittle on his chin, as they all could see on the 3d feed, "that subject was to damaged during his prime to continue as a result of a heavily armed space pirate raid on the site many casualties were reported but a handful of the best scientists survived along with a new and better specimen through selective breeding of the highest qual"… "That's enough about that," the elder quickly stammered "I don't need to know about any _breeding"_ he said, disgusting enoemian he seemed to mutter under his breath while making a badly timed cough in one direction but he forgot about the surround sound mic.

Ziguraht could almost smell the stench of coffee when he said that, ignoring it he went on but warily. "Any way the he escaped and took off with one of our ships, but were currently inconclusive as to where he is." "His location eludes you?" The old one said unnecessarily, yeeeess and he could even be off planet for all we know, he was tailored to be the best stealth spy money and training had to offer. "Okay but now where is the money flow the credit must be entitiled to a public name in the end because this little project of yours cannot and will not stay in-the-dark forever!" He yelled like an upset child. "Sir we all understand it is very costly for you to comply with these demands but all-in-all it has already been a huge success, all that's left is the battle encoding and the augmentation of an unforeseen weapon." "No I will oversee the procedure myself tomorrow to ensure the reliability of you and your coworkers when I am there watching your every move, then I'll see how efficient you really are!" he tried to slammed the offline button on the comm. But missed the first time and quickly corrected himself and his image disappeared with a flash of light. "I hope he suffers a heart attack. Ziguraht said. No one else laughed because they knew he was serious. "Right then he said we have to get started right away, okay everyone back to you stations." Then they all departed to go to work. As for Ziguraht himself he left to go to check on Kanden, he went down the halls and stairways only to see in horror that the doors were ripped off by their hinges very cleanly by the way. "Two in one week, wait does he actually know?" he questioned himself. He went to the intercom office and sounded the gold alert. "Kanden has escaped this facility through in-hostel force, send two scout ships for his capture!"


	4. The Lake of Blue Death

Kanden was in a giant dome cave with a small opening that he could see the stars through, and it was filled with the bluish liquid metal like substance that his scanner couldn't identify. "_Now do as I've commanded!"_ said the omnipresence. Kanden looked up into the fading stars and his vision telescoped beyond the yellow atmosphere, far into space and stopped at a curious galaxy. "_Come to the cluster by any means and free us, once you have done so you shall have your reward."_ 'Thank you," "_wait there is one more thing look to the left,"_ he did so and he saw something familiar in space, three battleships of space pirate origin were heading here again. As Kanden was about to leave the entrance to the cave was shut off by the liquid which crystallized and hardened, he was confused and faltered for a few seconds. "What's going on why has the cave closed?" he shouted into the sky. "_First you must pass a test to prove you are worthy." _Kanden couldn't believe what had just happened, and as the voice finished blue cords of the liquid plunged their sharp-end into Kanden's spine drawing the life force from him. He writhed in pain and fear trying to get them off, the longer they stayed in the thicker they got and as a last resort Kanden used the pointed tip of his arm cannon to shred the tendrils off. When at last he did they massed themselves together to form an entity identical to him except in color, its skin was pale and of sickly texture and his armor was a dark blue almost the shade of black. He was astounded at what just happened when the doppelganger attacked him mercilessly smashing his face into the wall which burned him and clouded his thinking, he shot a missile at his clone in blind fury but the copy deflected it easily with its hand and it floated in the air and redirected at Kanden which also hit him straight in the head knocking him down, if that was any one else that would have killed them just by the blow. _"This is your walking plague your living abomination, it is immortal like you but if you beat it then you are truly worthy."_ This was getting out of hand fast and there was nothing to make it stop. Kanden made a move toward it but it did the same. Now he couldn't take any more of this, he went into a full blown rage and struck wildly at it and shot missiles randomly, he took note that the blue crystals were pointed like spears now toward the inside of the arena. He morphed to Stinglarva and shot his stingers at the fake to get it to do the same; it did "now to end this." He said he quickly morphed back to his normal form while jumping over his clone and shot a missile at it which shoved the other into the spikes which impaled it through the softer part of its body. The doppelganger was wiggling off trying to get free, so Kanden with his bare hands broke off another spike and hurled it at the glowing energy generator on its forehead, (as his instructors told him to do so in the past.) now it couldn't get off the spear and was stuck there for eternity but alive. The blue crystals that burned to the touch melted away letting him free and he morphed into his Stinglarva to save time.


	5. Mortal shock

Target: Kanden

Target: Kanden

Description Enoemian cyborg with super enhanced vitals integrated with armor

Status: missing, and unknown

Was what was programmed into the stealth seekers while they were scanning the forest unaware of the looming warships. They were using infa-red scanning, bio signature I.D, and a couple of other tracing elements that kept Kanden within the seekers range. They saw Kanden coming out from a nicely hidden cave in the forest that looked like a blue lake from above from which he was escaping. The seekers flew silently behind him about to capture him, when all of a sudden he morphed to his stinglarva form to get away faster; the strange thing was he didn't notice them.

Ziguraht was running down the corridors to various emergencies while the alarms were still buzzing like chain-saws, but this one was important of all of them. "Professor, good to see you here." said a lowly human scientist, "our monitoring crew has finally established a connection with Kandens brain giving us limited insight on what's happening." he said. "The seekers we sent out almost apprehended him but-yeah he got away." The human said "really? Impressive send one seeker out to record his efficiency because this might be proof to that federation cur to leave us alone, do not let this seeker engage him instead let it follow." said Ziguraht. "Yes sir he obediently said instead of the obvious answer "that's stupid."

Back in the cave Dark Kanden was still alive when it forced itself out of its alternate form causing the spears to finally shatter, and just then the large pirate ship had landed in while dark Kanden slipped away into the darkness of the ship waiting to strike. The Space Pirates piled out with Phazon collection cells, greedily collecting the ore for their own destructive use. The dark doppelganger silently boarded the craft without setting off any alarms, bypassing the auto turrets making its way to the cargo inside, once two pirates detected the creature but were cut down quickly and there was no disturbance after that.

"Has the artifact been recovered?" said the pirate commander to the scout. "Not with the information we have yet, but we do have an ideal hostage; that, I think should force the enemy to tell us where its location is." "Good then get to your ships and start then." Said the commander, the seekers assigned to capture Kanden flew by in plain view still trailing him, the small group boarded their own ships to take off and headed back into space towards an unidentified vessel in the midst of the atmosphere, One of the space pirates broke off and shot the seekers with a disintegrator missile causing the craft to erupt in loud unholy flame, the other seeker tried to evade with its primitive defense programs but failed. Causing an alert at the laboratory, "okay Kanden has taken out one of the seekers somehow Ziguraht thought to himself "at least he's efficient." "Professor Ziguraht." one of the lesser called to him, "there has been a breach in our security!" "I know that!" Ziguraht said before almost shooting him with his concealed gun. "No sir I mean that there are unauthorized vessels coming out of hyperspace, Hold on…I have just received information from our scanner that they are indeed space pirates" finished the underling. Ziguraht quickly replaced the weapon back inside his black lab coat before anyone could notice and continued as if nothing was about to happen. "This was going to happen eventually, set up our defenses." "Yes sir


	6. The Artifact

The ride was stealthy and smooth, the vessel was a very luxurious ship with the outside in a highly reflective silver hull and organic shape which was rare in most cases plus it was hard to miss, "this one must be very important this time make sure that

The ride was stealthy and smooth, the vessel was a very luxurious ship with the outside in a highly reflective silver hull and organic shape which was rare in most cases plus it was hard to miss, "this one must be very important this time make sure that we don't hurt this one too hard." When they got near it, it activated its defense maneuvers shooting at them, "did they not think we came unprepared for this show of meaningless lights, Activate the assault rafts" One by one the frigate ship slowly shot their newly created rafts at the luxury mystery vessel, the rafts latched onto the sides of the hull and created an airtight seal before drilling in the cargo bay, numerous wave armor pirates came bursting through along with a legendary Omega Pirate.

"Whatever they are looking for must be important." thought one of the troops of the boarded vessel as he ran to the intruders; they were kept in the darkness about this uncharted planet or what was going on out of necessity and knew nothing going on except that the Pirates were not friends. "A warriors thought's were of victory not defeat." He tried to remind himself, "Though there could be an exception to the big ones." He said to no one in particular. He finally got to the bay area with his fellow troopers and instantly they were in the maw of a firefight shooting electrical waves with uncanny precision at the intruders. The pirates were badly out numbered but not outgunned; the Omega Pirate was taking most of the hits as he is a literal bigger threat, leaving the smaller ones to do their job cutting down the heavy ordinance ops so they can get through. They stormed the ship scouring for the owner. Most of the pirate troopers went in separate directions looking. Six of the Pirates rounded a corner and came to a trooper with an auto turret pointed at them, and two of them retreated but not far enough, one was brave enough to charge but the three were shot down and the other three managed to get back before they were shot down as well. "You get your grenade attachment and demolish the turret while we take out the gunner," Said one of the Pirates to another. ""Yes leader." The other responded, as the grenadier turned to attack there was a barrage of green nuclear shells demolishing the turret and gunner. And out of the shadows came a friendly unit clad in dull steel colored armor. "General Weavel thank you, we will escort you." Said the second, "fine then but don't get in the way because time's running out fast." Weavel snapped, they all moved down the corridors searching for the owner, as they came to a fork in hallways Weavel heard a shrill sound. He put his arms out to halt the others "wait, stop!" the two ones closest to him did but the fastest one didn't hear him in time. "WRAHH" he lived but was grievously injured unable to move, the third pirate bent down to help him up but before he could Weavel stopped him, "no don't touch him, sometimes there is nothing holding a dying person together and could fall apart literally." Explained Weavel, the pirate that tried to help was horrified "how could this be? There was no greater honor than to die in battle but it was unthinkable to see someone else go." His mind raced, eventually all he was able to mumble was "he was my friend." Weavel and the last pirate continued on without the other. As they walked away they could hear the death gurgles finally fade and hear the pirate that stayed behind proclaim "you shall not be alone..." And there was a hiss of an energy blade and silence.

At last they found the hostage they were looking for, they saw on a monitor screen, being protected by elite troops about to take off in an escape pod, "oh no you don't said Weavel under his breath. "You there find a console and hack into it to make sure that they don't get away, I don't care how just make sure the deed is done!" shouted Weavel as he headed off to rendezvous with the hostage "yes general Weavel!" Shouted the pirate back at him, Weavel quickly turned around and said before he couldn't see the pirate again "oh I remembered something, DON'T die!"


	7. Dreadnaught

"You understand what you must do

"You understand what you must do?" said Ziguraht to a rather large and hulking mass of armor and muscle. "Yes we do lord, we cannot fail." Said the tallest one with a metal mask with goggle-like eyes which have a thin black line running across them and all the way to the sides of his temple and up his forehead, thin breath filter extending all the way to the nose ridge, two canisters of some unknown gas probably for the breath filters jutting out the corners of the jaw bottom, he wore a cape that was fire proof and resistant to all grades of projectile assault weapons, and heavy armor on top of all that and would normally suffocate or trap a typical humanoid.

But he Dreadnought and his brethren were like no other, and they had been sent to track down their favorite pupil, Kanden.

Dreadnought walked hesitantly out of the lab hangar . . . the one he and his group had access to as they were not as prone to the distractions of things like reckless wandering some would describe as free will. He drew his ion charged sword, yes he was a swordsman and was a very competent one too, he was too quick to be caught by a bullet or energy shot, and he absolutely relished the feel of when his metal sank into flesh and shattered bone. He sometimes gave himself the liberty of wondering why all the prey he slaughtered thought they could handle a weapon.

He heard that there were others like him in this quarantined planet, all with unique abilities.

He ordered his infantry to move in and form around him. The sky was darkening and there was a storm being created from the battle popping miles overhead, steaming hot red rain was falling on his helmet and shoulder armor, but right now he could not tell what color anything was other than the red and green spectrum from his night vision, all else was his mad instincts and senses alone.

* * *

This is an opening scene for one of three other original major characters in this story, and with this done I think I can finally get started up again. I can hardly wait for the next chapter!


End file.
